Conversas
by Mari.Silverfox
Summary: Vozes estranhas no Grande Salão e uma curiosa Saori. AVISO: Yaoi


**Titulo:** Conversas

**Advertências:** Linguagem/Mal-entendidos/Yaoi(leve)

**Notas:** Saint Seiya não me pertence (uma pena, realmente) e só escrevo essas histórias por diversão.

**One-Short**

Saori estava andando rapidamente pelos corredores da Mansão do Grande Mestre. A sua vida estava indo como nunca antes, finalmente podia parar e começar a botar ordem naquela bagunça que tinha virado seu Santuário. Havia paz na Terra e estava feliz. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O destino da deusa nesse momento era o Salão do Grande Mestre, tinha que conversar sobre alguns novos aprendizes com Mu. Sim, o Cavaleiro de Áries ganhou o posto de seu Antigo Mestre (que estava tirando longas e bem merecida férias junto com certo cavaleiro idoso XP) e agora era ele quem comandava os Cavaleiros.

Ao chegar às portas do Grande Salão percebeu que estavam fechadas e não se via os guardas que deveriam estar ali em lugar nenhum. Já ia começar a gritar e ter um ataque de histerismo contra aqueles inúteis quando ouviu algo estranho.

Deu mais um passo em direção à porta dupla, sim, era um gemido. Não tinha se enganado, o gemido parecia levemente pesaroso. Quase em seguida ouviu uma risada contida. Athena olhou pra frente horrorizada, o que Mu poderia estar fazendo lá dentro e também: com quem?

Colou o ouvido a madeira e conseguiu assim escutar um pouco melhor, só não estava gostando muito do rumo que a conversa na parte de dentro estava tomando.

- Isso não é justo, assim você acaba com tudo antes do tempo. - Saori definitivamente conhecia essa voz... Era a voz de... não devia estar errada...

- Shaka, querido, nós sempre podemos começar tudo de novo. - o que Mu podia querer falando desse jeito, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia tê-lo nomeado para um cargo tão importante.

Espera aí, ele disse Shaka? Mu realmente tinha chamado seu companheiro de Shaka? Então ela não tinha se confundido antes quando pensou ser a voz do virginiano? Para o mundo que eu quero descer. Como o cavaleiro de Virgem poderia estar naquela situação, ele é o homem mais próximo de Deus, misericórdia! E ainda mais com o Mu!

- Vai mais rápido! Você consegue ser muito cruel quando quer - ele ouviu a voz de Shaka acompanhada de um suspiro cansado.

- Calma, agora vem a melhor parte!

Saori abriu ainda mais os olhos, meus Deuses, não podia estar realmente escutando essas palavras.

- Não! Não faz isso! Tira isso daí agora! - disse uma voz que ela dificilmente conseguia ligar a do imponente Cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Desculpe se vai doer mais quem manda aqui sou eu! - um momento de silêncio e então um gemido particularmente alto.

Chega, era demais. Ela ia acabar com essa putaria em um lugar tão impróprio nesse segundo. E ia falar poucas e boas para esses dois pervertidos. Abriu as portas duplas com um empurrão brusco e já estava gritando antes mesmo de ver o que os dois estavam fazendo e não querendo ver.

- Parem já com isso!- foi então que viu os dois e começou a ficar vermelha em uma velocidade espantosa.

- Sim Athena? Algum problema? - Mu olhava-a preocupado.

Os dois estavam sentados aos pés do trono do Mestre e entre eles um tabuleiro de xadrez com algumas peças sobre eles e outras tantas do lado de fora.

- O que faz aqui Shaka? Pensei que os cavaleiros de ouro não visitassem o Grande Mestre a não ser em casos extremos. - Saori estava cada vez mais constrangida com o que havia imaginado e o que realmente acontecia naquela sala.

- Por isso mesmo pedi para o Mu dispensar os guardas, para não causar nenhuma crise. Mas estamos acostumados a jogar xadrez juntos faz algum tempo. Não gostaria de mudar meus hábitos só por que este ariano foi "promovido". - o virginiano olhava emburrado para o tabuleiro. - E eu continuo perdendo. Não é justo!

- Deixa de ser um mal perdedor. E Athena você queria algo comigo? - Mu calmamente arrumava as peças como se fosse jogar mais uma nova partida.

-Não. Não é nada importante, depois eu falo com você. Bom jogo para vocês. - Saori saiu correndo dali sem mais coragem se encarar os dois. Não podia acreditar que sua mente era tão pervertida.

Talvez não devesse se considerar a deusa da sabedoria, quando não conseguia descobrir o que estava acontecendo e só conseguindo imaginar o que poderia ser pior.

Realmente ela não devia ter entrado naquela sala.

Parou um momento. Porque o cabelo de Shaka estava tão bagunçado? Balançou a cabeça afastando a pergunta, melhor não pensar, com certeza ia sair mais besteira e continuou andando.

**.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.**

No Salão onde Athena acabava de deixar duas pessoas esperavam não sentir mais o cosmo da deusa para respira fundo e depois começar a rir sem controle.

- A cara que ela estava... hahahahahahah... Parecia que ia nos encontrar transando no chão do Salão. - Mu estava rolando pelo chão de tanto que ria.

- Pará de pensar, por pouco ela não vê exatamente o que queria. - o virginiano parou de rir para olhar seu amigo.

O Grande Mestre parar de rir também e joga o tabuleiro para o lado. Engatinhou felinamente em direção ao outro, subindo em cima do indiano fazendo-o se deitar ali mesmo.

- Mas me diz que você não gostou de cada segundo. Se não, é só falar que eu nunca mais faço. - disse jogando o peço de seu corpo sob o outro.

- Eu quero muito mais. E agora não vamos precisar nos preocupar com Athena xeretando. - Shaka pegou os cabelos lavanda puxando o rosto para perto do seu.

- Athena pode ser uma deusa, mas ela ainda é uma criança realmente. Nem percebeu que as peças estavam todas erradas.

Comentou distraidamente Mu enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço do indiano de maneira provocativa.

- Adoro vir jogar xadrez com você - Shaka disse antes de levantar a cabeça dando mais espaço ao ariano e deixando de pensar.

END

* * *

><p>3107/2007

21:00

Uma coisa que escrevi faz alguns anos e que nunca ela deixa de me fazer rir sempre que leio. Achei que era hora de dividir essa com o mundo :)


End file.
